Far Away
by EvilSis
Summary: I have to go now." For those few seconds when he uttered those words she felt her heart stop. EdxWinry Oneshot please R


**Far Away**

It was the same as it always had been.

She waited patiently for when they returned. Worried about what state she would find them in this time. Anxious for when they would inevitably leave her again.

And tonight was no different as she sat looking out of her bedroom window.

_This time, __This place  
Misused, __Mistakes  
Too long, __Too late  
who was I to make you wait?_

The colour gold as far as the eye could see. The colour had always reminded her of him and it was easy to see why. But to her it was more then just obvious appearances. Her precious treasure and the light that she hoped never faded.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She could feel her eyelids become heavy and a longing to close them fought against her resistance to sleep. It had been a long day for her and she could feel the muscles in her arms protest to her resilience.

Finally she gave in to the plead from her body and crawled under the warm sheets of her bed. Ashen lashes softly met rosy cheeks as sleep finally took hold of her.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She awoke bolting upright in her bed, the bed sheets fluttering around her from her sudden movement. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, a light film of sweat covering her, her eyes wide with fear. The dream had felt so real as if she had been there watching it all.

Her tongue felt like sand paper against her dry throat as she tried to calm her hammering heart. Closing her eyes and taking one big shuddering breath she finally felt the shaking of her body stop.

_On my knees, __I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, __I'd withstand  
all of hell to hold your hand_

The full silver moon shone fierce and bright through her window. It bathed everything around in an icy glow but it was calming to her. It was something real and pure after the nightmare that she just experienced. Her eyes drifted down from the moon to the blend of warm gold and icy silver fields surrounding her home.

As her mind began to clear she realised she was staring at one particular point in the fields. A black spot was in the middle of the fields, a stain among all the gold and silver. But as her eyes began to focus she realised that it was person looking directly at her house.

Curiosity pricked within her at the figure seemingly in the middle of the night staring at her house. Gathering the nearest pair of shoes and her dressing gown, she crept down the stairs to the front door to get a better look.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Cautiously she opened the front door and peaked out into the night. There was no doubt in her mind that this person was looking directly at the house. Any fear she felt within her disappeared as a feeling of annoyance overtook her. Opening the door fully now she was all prepared to throw abuse at the figure, when she was stopped in her tracks.

There standing a few feet away from her was a face she had dreamed off, a face that she had been thinking about all this time. Without even thinking her legs moved, shortening the distance between her and the figure in no time.

Her arms went around his neck in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. She felt his solid body against her, his warmth warming her.

'He's here, he's really here.'

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, threatening to escape. All her worries, all her fears slowly ebbed away at his touch. She felt so sure that she would never see him again and yet here he was. It was as if he knew she worried and had come to reassure her.

Slowly he moved. Strong arms came and encircled her petite frame. Holding her closely to her and yet scared that she would break at his touch. He buried his face in her shoulder, her sun kissed hair enveloping him in a warm blanket.

Not quite believing that the other one was really there.

_So far away_

_So far away  
been far away for far too long  
So far away_

_So far away  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Stepping ever so slightly back she placed her hands to the sides of his face so that she could look at him clearly.

Golden suns met ice blue.

He did nothing to move away from her, he just held her gaze firmly and confidently. But she could see through him and searching his eyes she could see the pain and loss he continued to carry with him. She felt sadness as she always did when she looked into those eyes and a longing to see them happy, truly happy as they were when they were children.

She couldn't help a small smile gracing her lips as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. With her hands now resting on his shoulders, her eyes closed, she stayed like this contented that he was merely here with her now.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Her eyes shot open at the touch of his lips against hers. His lips hot in a deep kiss. She soon melted into the kiss, a tingle of pleasure running down the length of her spine at his touch as his arms held her even closer.

She felt the brush of cold metal against her cheek. He broke the kiss. His arms that once were around her now fell to his sides. She kept her eyes closed not wishing to open them and end what felt like a dream.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
and I forgive you  
for being away for far too long_

"I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. His voice had sounded so far away and yet he was still there in front of her, her hands still on his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry" he repeated this time trying to step away from her.

She could see that his mouth had moved, but again his voice had sounded so far away as if from a different place all together. She didn't want him to step away from her and she didn't want him to apologise to her. She searched his eyes for the spark that was always within them but his intense golden eyes were clouded and dull.

"What's wrong?"

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"I have to go now"

For that second when he uttered those words she felt her heart stop. But she was stronger then this, she wasn't about to let him walk out of her life this time, not now.

"What's wrong? Talk to me" she could feel her voice shaking but she wouldn't give into the tears that threatened to escape. She gripped tightly to his shirt, refusing to let go.

It was then that she was aware of something warm and wet beneath her hands on his chest. She felt her heart stop for a second time as her eyes widen when she looked to his chest. She moved her hands away involuntarily as if she was scolded.

"Goodbye" he softly spoke into her ear before completely stepping away from her.

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The entire colour drained from her face as she looked down at her hands. The colour red, like rubies glinting in the moonlight, stained her hands.

Blood. His blood.

Her heart jolted at the sight of it, her head spinning, her eyes frantically searched for him. She thought she could see a dark outline of a figure in the distance moving further and further away from her.

With all her remaining energy she cried into the night, like a wolf howling for its mate, her anguish rang out for all to hear except for him.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

EDWARD!!!

* * *

**A/N: I realise that this might not make a great deal of sense. So for those of you who don't want this explained to you leave now *SPOILERS* This is taken from the last episode of the FMA series so if you haven't seen it this still won't make sense (and you should also leave if you don't want it spoiled). I figured that before Ed passed through the gate after the fight with Envy, his spirit went and saw Winry for a final goodbye (It's also why he's injured) But thats just my imagination. *SPOILERS***

**Hope you liked at it didn't confuss the hell out of ya, please R&R **

**EvilSis X**


End file.
